Clotho
Clotho, commonly known as the spinner, was a main character in the first season of the Evermoor Chronicles. Clotho is portrayed by Jordan Loughran as Sorsha Doyle. Personality She is a vindictive, determined, and dedicated to do what she thought about. She wants to take a revenge on demigods who casted her and her sisters (Atropos and Lachesis) to Earth, and robbed them of their power. She is capable to do anything to get their revenge, no matter at what price. History It is stated that in the mists of time, Clotho and her sisters controlled the destiny of mankind, weaving the future with their magical golden thread in the Demigod Realm. For unknown reasons, they were cast to Earth and robbed of their power, being no longer capable to create the future. After the deaths of themselves, Clotho, Atropos, and Lachesis were cast into the windows of the The Lantern. However, before that happened, they casted a mudcurse on the Hollowfall citizens, bringing them to lives in mud. 'The Evermoor Chronicles' In that series, her and her sisters finally got back into the world, possessing three fated ones (Sorsha, Esmerelda, and Lacie) whose bodies they can live in. They almost got their revenge under the command of Clotho who was leading them to their victories. Ultimately, they failed and were cast to Hollowfall, leaving the bodies of three fated ones. ]] Powers/Abilities * Founder Everine Powers - Being the original everine and one of first of their kind, Clotho has all of the powers that come with being the 'Original One'. Unlike regular everines, much like Tara Crossley, she can make the future rather than predicting it when she threads the future with her sisters. But without her bringing into the world, her sisters could only predicting the future on the Tapestry, being no enough powerful to create it. * Possession - She could possessed Sorsha Doyle, after rebuilding The Lantern and finally bringing herself back into the world. * Spell Casting - Like her sisters, she could cast some spells of the Dark Arts. * Potion Making - Like her sisters, she could make some potions of the Dark Arts. * Sensing - She could sense Valentina appeared on Earth, and then to sense the presence of supreme magic in air. Trivia *She possessed Sorsha Doyle. *She was the last one of her sisters who possessed the fated one and come back into the world to Earth. *She is seemingly the leader of the Founders after coming back. *She left the show after Season 1. *Sorsha's love for Seb protected Sorsha from her when she was inside of her and in Nevermoor the fated one's love and Seb Crossley's was able to cast out her and her sisters in Sorsha, Lacie Fairburn and Esmerelda Dwyer into the windows of the Beacon. *She lives now with her sisters in Hollowfall, being no longer able to make any harm. Gallery es:Cloto pl:Kloto fr:Clotho Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Everines Category:The Evermoor Chronicles Category:Pilot Category:Recurring Characters Category:Enemies and Villains Category:Founder Everines Category:Deceased Characters Category:High School past students Category:English individuals Category:Original everines Category:Evermoor Village High past students Category:Hollowfall citizens Category:Demigod Realm individuals Category:Ghosts Category:Humans